chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bree and Skyler/@comment-7180588-20170325154740
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:40Chase McFlyHello? *There we go *8:40Duggie Davenporti know. *I know. *8:40Chase McFlyResumption time *Fletcher: So...you guys are Sander, Meri, and Olive? *8:41Duggie DavenportSander: yeah. *Why? *8:41Chase McFlyFletcher: I'm taking you to 2037 *So you do not meddle with the destiny of your friends *8:41Duggie Davenportok. *8:42Chase McFly(They get in the time machine and arrive in 2037) *Fletcher: Olive, why do you look like this girl I know named Kennedy Hashimoto? *8:43Duggie Davenportolive: I don't know. *8:43Chase McFlyFletcher: i need to look this up *Skylar and Oliver are in that house with Ravi, Zuri, and Emma *They've had a sort of mix-up *8:44Duggie DavenportSander: ok, what can we do? *8:44Chase McFlyFletcher: Go talk to them, its been years since they've seen you *8:45Duggie DavenportOk. *8:45Chase McFlyFletcher goes to get a phonebook while Meri, Olive, and Sander enter the house *8:45Duggie DavenportHey, Skylar. *8:45Chase McFlyRavi: No, no, no...Emma, the brainswap device requires double-A batteries *Skylar: Sander! It's been 20 years! *8:46Duggie Davenporti know. *8:46Chase McFlySo glad to see you!' *Our team was okay after all *8:46Duggie DavenportI know! *8:47Chase McFlySkylar: I'll go get Crossbow, Leo, Bree, and Chase *And kaz *8:47Duggie Davenportok. *8:47Chase McFlyEmma: Wait, Oliver, Skylar, not yet *Sit in the chair with the helmets on *8:48Duggie DavenportOliver: why not? *8:48Chase McFlyRavi, switch on the Brain Swapper *Because we need you back to normal *8:48Duggie Davenportravi: ok. Hopefully you put in the double a's *8:49Chase McFlyEmma: I did, Raverley *(Ravi switches the device on and Oliver and Skylar switch back) *Skylar: Ollie, let's head to NY now *8:50Duggie DavenportYes, we are back. *8:50Chase McFly(They go and look up Crossbow, finally finding her) *Crossbow: Hey Skylar, Oliver, what's up? *8:52Duggie DavenportWe found Sander, Olive, and meri. We want to have a get-together with our friends *8:52Chase McFlyCrossbow: Sounds awesome! *Is Leo going to be there? *8:53Duggie DavenportYeah *8:53Chase McFlyCrossbow: Then I'm in *(They head back to the White House) *Leo: Crossbow! *Sander: What a party this'll be! *The whole EF is back together *8:54Duggie DavenportCrossbow: Leo. *8:54Chase McFlyLeo: Nice to see you.. *8:54Duggie DavenportOliver: everyone is here. *8:54Chase McFlyHow is Dashbow? *8:55Duggie DavenportCrossbow: great. *8:55Chase McFlyLeo: And how are our-cough-your kids? *8:56Duggie DavenportGreat. *8:56Chase McFlyRebecca: Where are Crosby and Ribbow? *I want to play with them *8:58Duggie DavenportThey are outside coming in. *8:59Chase McFlyRebecca: Hey, guys. Do you want to try my new DNA tester? *It determines who your parents are *Wouldn't it be cool to find out you're really the kids of some wealthy king or something? *9:00Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:00Chase McFlyHere, Ribbow, you first *(Ribbow puts the device on) *Device: Analyzing...analyzing *Matches found *Parents are Leo Dooley and Angela Connors *9:02Duggie DavenportRibbow: My dad is your dad Rebecca? *9:02Chase McFlyRebecca: Oh no...we can't tell Mom, Dad, or your folks about this *Apparently so *9:02Duggie Davenportyeah. *9:03Chase McFlyYou were born 9 months after Crossbow left, now that I think about it *Meanwhile... *Fletcher: Chyna, guess what? *9:04Duggie DavenportChyna: what? *9:05Chase McFlyFletcher: I tracked down Kennedy. *Her lost sister is standing right there *Oliviko Hashimoto *9:05Duggie Davenportwow. *That is surprising your doppelgänger is related to your ex. *9:06Chase McFlyOliviko: I have a twin sister? *This I got to see! *9:07Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:07Chase McFlyOliver: I remember how we found you guys, Fletcher, Chyna, Angus, Olive *We have Skylar getting sick to thank for all this craziness *9:08Duggie Davenportchyna: so do I. *I know. *9:09Chase McFlyOlive: Maybe I'll find Kennedy by falling through a tech center roof *Oh, and Oliver, I think your son's kinda cute *9:09Duggie DavenportOk. *Thanks. *9:10Chase McFly(Olive leaves after saying "you're welcome" *(Can we begin a new episode now? *Kaz: Isn't life grand? *(There's a knock on the door0 *The police are there *Gabe answers *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *9:13Chase McFlyPolice Man: Gabriel Duncan, please put your fingerprints on this pad *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *9:18Chase McFly(Welcome back) *9:18Duggie DavenportGabe: ok. Puts fingers on pad. *9:18Chase McFlyThe officer analyzes Gabe's fingerprints *Officer: Oh my! *These aren't your fingerprints! *9:19Duggie DavenportWhst do you mean. These are mine. *9:19Chase McFlyI mean the ones on this Criminal Report *(Shows him crimial report) *Someone who looks remarkably like you stole files from ISIS *To pay for the houses built on farms illegally for British Spies in Iraq *9:20Duggie DavenportI think those are my cousin's Kaz *Kaz's *9:21Chase McFlyKaz: Whaaaat? *kaz shows his fingerprints and they match *9:21Duggie Davenporti did not build those houses he did *9:21Chase McFlyKaz: Er... *Police Man: You're coming to prejail! *(The police man grabs Kaz and hauls him off) *Rick Sanhez has joined the ANT Farm. *9:22Duggie DavenportKaz: okay, Holding it is. I should have you know though I am a superhero. *9:23Rick Sanhezupdating [http://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner MediaWiki:Community-corner is there anything i should add] *9:23Chase McFlyThe Police Man sucks out Kaz's powers *(It's out of date) *9:23Duggie Davenport(Only a year) *9:24Chase McFly(I know) *(You can clear it and i'll add to it later) *Police Man: Sorry, I have ant-superhero gear *Glad Super Sickbay revealed superheroes to the world *9:25Rick Sanhezalright *9:26Duggie DavenportKaz: it is ok. I know you are doing your job and will probably give it back after I get out. *9:26Chase McFlyPolice Man: Yes, that's how it works *Meanwhile... *PJ: Skyler, I feel a bit sad *Rick Sanhez has left the chat. *9:27Duggie DavenportSkyler: why? *9:28Chase McFlyPJ: I feel like John and Pat never spend any time with me *9:28Duggie Davenportwhat can I do about it. *9:28Chase McFlyAlso, they've started labling things they want after I die.. *Let's make a plan *9:28Duggie DavenportMaybe you should take them somewhere to hang out like s guys day out. *9:28Chase McFlyYou need to tell everyone I'm dead *Then they'll get sad and miss me, and i'll come back *9:29Duggie DavenportOk. *9:29Chase McFlyPretend I'm dead yourself *9:29Duggie DavenportOr we can do it your way. *9:30Chase McFlyI'm going to jump off a roof onto the ground trampoline *See you in a few days! *9:30Duggie DavenportOk. *9:31Chase McFlyPJ jumps off the roof and puts a wax replica of his head surrounded by ketchup on the ground *He runs away *Patrick: What happened to Dad/ *Why is he not here? *9:31Duggie DavenportJohn: I think he died. *9:31Chase McFlyPatrick: Why, John *9:32Duggie DavenportI don't know. *9:32Chase McFlyPatrick: Oh my, there's his head! *Surrounded by blood! *9:32Duggie DavenportHe probably fell off the roof. *9:32Chase McFlyWhy would he do that? *He needs a good funeral. *The next day.... *9:33Duggie DavenportI don't know, you know how clumsy he is. *9:33Chase McFlySkylar: We are gathered here to commemorate the sad passing of our dear friend, PJ Duncan *Any questions? *9:33Duggie Davenportno. *9:34Chase McFlySkyler: Alright then. Everybody, let's pray and imagine PJ is watching us from heaven *9:34Duggie DavenportOk. *9:34Chase McFlyPatrick: Mom, now that Dad's dead, can we win the lottery/ *We have no money *9:35Duggie DavenportSkyler: yeah. *9:35Chase McFlyJohn: Where do they hold the lottery at this time of year? *9:35Duggie Davenporti don't know. You could look it up though. *9:36Chase McFlyLet's go to Mexico! *9:36Duggie DavenportOk. *9:36Chase McFlyOver the wall, of course *9:36Duggie DavenportWe can fly over it. *9:36Chase McFlyPatrick: Wait, Mom, the wall is gone right? *Okay *(They go and arrive In Mexico) *9:37Duggie DavenportThere is already a wall there it was.before trump *9:38Chase McFlyJohn: Here's the ticket, it's 55555 *(They arrive at the lottery) *Woman: The winner's number is 55555 *Patrick: Hooray! *Let's move to Vegas! *9:39Duggie DavenportYeah! *9:39Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *Gabe: Bree, hey. Gabe got arrested today. *9:40Duggie Davenportbree: I know Gabe, you have the caller ID on. *9:40Chase McFlygabe: What no, it's me Kaz *I'm at Gabe's house *Honestly *9:40Duggie DavenportThis is you, not Kaz, so you are not in jail. *Right *9:41Chase McFlyGabe: I am Kaz, I am not in jail *I'm Kaz, the one without the beard *Gabe is in jail *Bree, what do you say we hang out? *9:42Duggie DavenportKaz called me from jail. *9:42Chase McFlyJohn could have his father around... *9:42Duggie DavenportYeaj, we can hang out. *9:42Chase McFlyGabe: I swear, that was Kaz impersonating me *I mean Gabe *Gabe imperosnating me, Kaz *gabe arrives at Bree's house *9:43Duggie DavenportYou just messed up Gabe, stop lying. *9:43Chase McFlyGabe: Bree, where is our dear little son John and his cousin natalie? *9:44Duggie DavenportGabe, stop lying. I know you are Kaz. *9:45Chase McFlyGabe: Yes, I'm Kaz. *And John is my nephew *If I was gabe, John would be my son *Hey, here's a DNA analyzer *9:45Duggie DavenportYou are Gabe. John is kaz's son. So is Natalie. *Natalie is Kaz's daughter. *9:46Chase McFlyGabe: What makes you so sure? *I mean, natalie and John were born 9 months apart *When'll we tell them they are not twins/ *9:46Duggie Davenportok use the DNA analyzer. I know it because I gave birth to them with Kaz as their father. *9:47Chase McFlyGabe: Uh yeah... *9:47Duggie DavenportThey are twins. *9:47Chase McFlyGabe: No they are not *9:48Duggie DavenportSo you are telling me I had kids with you. 9 months apart each. *9:48Chase McFlyJohn is 9 months older, I snuck him in to your lap after Natalie was born *No, Natalie is Kaz's son *9:48Duggie DavenportI should know what I am talking about I gave birth to them. Natalie is a girl you know that right. *9:49Chase McFly*Daughter *(That was a typo) *BRB *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *9:52Chase McFlyback *Let's begin the next episode *I'm back *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *10:17Chase McFlyLet's continue *Next episode? *Natalie: Great, just great. Now we must live with Mom in Denver full-time *Why did Dad have to get himself arrested, John, John, Patrick, Aunt Skyler? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *10:20Duggie DavenportSkyler:I don't know sweetie *10:20Chase McFlyJohn: There is an upside *I get to see Marie! *10:21Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:21Chase McFlyLet's get packed1 *Later... *Bree: Hey everybody, welcome to your new home! *Got any plans for what you'll do In Denver? *10:22Duggie DavenportNatalie: I think John wants to see his boo Marie. *10:22Chase McFlyJohn: Yeah I do, Natalie... *Bree: Want to watch Douggy's inauguration? *10:23Duggie DavenportYeah, let's do it. *10:24Chase McFlyDouggy:Immigrants and Citizens, *I am honored to be serving a second term as *President of the United States Of America *And just in time for the latest constitutional amendment: *You are not allowed to marry until you are 14 years old *14 years is an age of huge emotional attachment *I declare this amendment ratified! *Patrick: What the heck? *10:26Duggie DavenportWhy are you saying what the hecj? *10:27Chase McFlyPatrick: He lowered the marriage age! *10:28Duggie Davenporti know that. What is the big deal. *10:28Chase McFlyNatalie: But... *Mom, do you think it's weird? *John: I have a proposal to make! *10:29Duggie DavenportNo. It is his decision *10:29Chase McFlySkyler: It's going to be fun bonding with you Bree *What are your favorite activities? *10:30Duggie Davenportshopping, exercising tv watching. *10:30Chase McFlySkyler: I want to shop! *We should buy John and Marie a wedding gift *I miss PJ *10:32Duggie DavenportMom. *10:32Chase McFlyYes? *10:32Duggie DavenportOk. *I meabt to say ok. *10:32Chase McFlyOh okay *10:32Duggie DavenportI was bree. *10:32Chase McFlyI know *Skyler: How about a cute little pet, like a bird? *10:33Duggie DavenportOk *10:33Chase McFlySkyler: Odd name, "Giant pet Store" *Hey, look at that giraffe-like bird *We should get it *Its name is Ostridge *10:34Duggie Davenportyes, I know, maybe it has big pets *10:34Chase McFly*Ostrich *Good idea *10:35Duggie Davenportthese are big pets. Like ostriches and eagles. *10:35Chase McFlyShould we still get one of them? *10:36Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:36Chase McFlyHow about an ostrich? *They'd love that at their wedding *10:36Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:37Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *John: Marie, did you here? We're allowed to marry at 15 *10:37Duggie DavenportMarie: yeah I heard. *10:38Chase McFlyJohn: Want to have a wedding next week? *10:38Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:38Chase McFlyCool *Let's start planning! *Meanwhile... *Natalie: John, Pat, want to play hide and seek/ *10:39Duggie DavenportJohn: yeah. *10:40Chase McFlyNatalie: Okay, I'll seek *12345678910 *Ready or not, here I come! *Natalie walks around and look sunder rocjs *She sees Pat *natalie: found you! *Now let's find John *Do you see him, Pat? *10:42Duggie DavenportPat: no *10:42Chase McFlyHmm... *Is he in the sea? *On the hill? *Hmm... *Meanwhile... *Evie: Douggy, why did you change the marriage age/ *10:46Duggie DavenportEvie: because I wanted too. *10:47Chase McFly(Can that be the end of that episode?)